Criminal
by belovedbeauty
Summary: He was wanted. For more then just money. And it was only a matter of time before he was caught. OOC. One-shot.


**A/N: **_Mucho thanks to my dear, dear beta Erica! I know you're busy as all hell, and you help me anyways. As for this m'dears, it's drabble once again. BUT I do believe if I get enough time to outline it, it can become a full multi-chapter story. I made no promises though. This baby was inspired by a mix I found on youtube, which I will give the link to at the bottom. OOC characters, just a bit. But I hope you enjoy it otherwise. _

* * *

><p>"I can't fucking do this anymore, Edward!" She threw her head back, tugging her hands through her hair—her eyes though, they were locked on the man in front of her. He was dressed in washed out jeans, and a plain white t-shirt. Bronze hair, chiseled jaw line. His emerald green eyes were focused solely on cocking the gun in his hand, sighing in frustration at the women before him.<p>

"Then get the fuck out Bella. You knew what I was, you were apart of it once, weren't you? I've got debts. I have people expecting money from me. I can't leave them waiting." He stuck the gun in the waist band of his jeans, grabbing his jacket from the couch.

The keys in her hand felt red hot. And she debated throwing them down the toilet and hoping they'd wash down the drain.

But then she laughed to herself. At herself. He'd done this shit for years. Hot wiring a car was easy as pie for him.

"Enjoy your lifestyle then, asshole." With a quick flick of her arm, the keys to their Jeep nailed him square in the chest, falling to the floor with a low jingle. And only for a small moment did he hesitate before bending down and picking them up. "I won't be here when you get back."

Her eyes narrowed as he threw a cold, "See ya." over his shoulder.

The sound of the door slamming echoed through their tiny apartment. Bella stared at the closed door for a long moment, and the she shook her head, ignoring the tears trailing down her cheeks and reaching over to slam the only picture of the both them onto the cherry oak end table. The glass cracked on impact.

And then she began to pack.

* * *

><p>The stereo in the car was blaring, drowning out his own voice ranting inside his head. He was a fucking moron, he knew that. The best thing that ever happened to him, and he was letting it walk away.<p>

Well you know what, fuck her. She knew what he was. Nothing but a loser who got sucked into gambling and could never claw his way back out. He'd been this way since he was eighteen. Never the same after his parents murder.

And every time he shot a bullet, he envisioned it killing the bastards that took them.

His orders tonight were simple: Take out a slimy lawyer that was trying to send his bosses best man to jail. Once the lawyer was out of the way, the case would fall apart. He had no family, and he lived on his own. The boy was barely out of law school.

From what Edward was told, this was his first big case.

Well, it'd be his last.

_Spark plugs need to be done_, he thought absentmindedly to himself. Pressing on the accelerator and feeling the sluggishness of the engine. He'd work on that later. If Bella didn't leave with all the cash.

And he was back at square one: Isabella Marie Swan.

How he happened upon a women who accepted him for every single one of his faults was beyond him. But she had given up her entire life to live beside him. For three years now, she watched him leave night after night after his orders were given.

But it all changed two months ago. She started getting sick of it. Started nagging at him to get out. Leave Seattle and start over. They could do it together. Leave it all behind and find somewhere cozy to settle down.

But he was wanted. For more then just money. It was only a matter of time before he got caught. And then he'd be serving time for each murder he committed.

He was thorough. He did his research before allowing himself to get caught up in it all. But it was like a cult. Once you get in, you could never out run it.

He reread the address, hitting the brakes as the street he needed came into view. It was a few quick turns before he was in front of a tiny pathetic house.

Yeah, kid had to be just out of law school.

There was only a run down motorcycle parked in the driveway. It meant he was home. But was he home alone?

Parking his Jeep in the closest hiding spot he could find, he pulled his jacket on. Black gloves were pulled from the glove box, and he slid them on with ease. Tossing the keys on the seat beside him, in case he needed to just ditch the car and find a place to hide.

His gun was ready to fire, and without a second thought he slipped into his alternate ego. No longer Edward Masen.

He was unknown, uncaring, and ready to kill.

* * *

><p>"Dumb, ignorant, naïve..." Bella tossed each article of her clothing into her large gray suitcase. Insulting herself with every piece that flew into it's new home. All the spare cash they had was sitting on their bed.<p>

She had it split into two piles, a tiny one and larger one. And as much as she fucking hated her boyfriend right now, the tiny one was hers.

She had money back in Arizona. Money she had put away in a savings account. She'd find cheap transportation and start her life over once again.

Her's and her baby's.

"Your daddy is a fucking moron, y'know that." Her stomach was flat, showing no signs of a pregnancy. But it'd be only weeks before it would start to protrude. Start to reveal what she had kept secret.

Hoping in vain that Edward would listen to her for once and leave. They could start all over, with new names. New identities. They could be different people, with different pasts.

But he always just shrugged her off and continued doing whatever it was he'd been doing. Like what she wanted just didn't matter. And with a baby on the way, she just couldn't do that anymore.

She had someone she needed to protect. From the lifestyle, from the enemies. No, her baby came first. And Edward would never know any better.

He'd continue being a criminal. And she'd create a stable and safe life for her child.

It was what needed to be done.

* * *

><p>He was alone.<p>

Edward crouched down, trying to hide himself better in the bushes outside the lawyer's home. He'd seen the guy multiple times now. Walking back and forth from what Edward assumed was the bedroom and the kitchen.

He looked Edward's age, twenty five or twenty six. Shaggy blonde hair. The items in the mans house gave Edward the assumption that he was southern.

Fuck. He probably knew how to shoot. And shoot well.

Watching for a moment longer, Edward made the decision that it'd need to be a quick kill. One shot, to the back of the lawyer's head.

Simple. Painless.

Taking a quick calculative look around, he moved from his place in the garden, making no noise. He had perfected sneaking around a location by now. The back door wasn't lit, and Edward made quick work of the lock. The near silent click gave him an exhilarating rush.

Slowly pulling his gun from the waist band of his jeans, he slipped inside the lawyers house, keeping on eye out. The kitchen light had been turned off, which meant he had finally retired to the bedroom.

Cocking his head to the side, he listened for any movement or noise. And slowly the low hum of a tv became present.

Leaning around a wall, he looked up and down the hallway, catching small flashes of light from under the door at the far end. He cursed to himself, because this kill just became a little more complicated.

Slowly, watching every one of his steps, he made it down the hall to what he presumed was the bathroom. Gripping the knob, he slowly turned it. Blood racing in his veins. His mind high on the adrenaline overwhelming his entire being.

The door opened with ease, just as Edward expected. But what he didn't see coming was the .22 caliber pistol pointed at the space between his eyes.

"You have one of two choices: put your gun down and we talk, or I shoot you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So how'd you enjoy that m'dears? A bit thrilling, no? It was fun to write. Here's the link to the song: http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=oQ51vbs4PUM. Much love to all of my readers. Please, feel free to leave your thoughts in a review. 3


End file.
